Shadows
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Things couldn't get worse.' She thought, her head hanging.... the large man sneered, slapping the young girl to the side.... blood hit the ground as she groaned, the cloth slipping off her back and revealing...
1. Default Chapter

Shadows  
  
I don't own Shaman King  
  
Chapter One  
  
Music played from the speakers of the club, a young girl, no older than fifteen, stood on the stage, her brown hair up in a ponytail, her green eyes closed as her hips swayed.  
  
"I think I broke the heart of a little song bird, she's never gunna live to see the light of the world..."  
  
Yoh grinned at Horo Horo. "So, you thinking of asking Lenny what's up, or should I?"  
  
Chi frowned, looking at the two of them and tugging on Horo Horo's t-shirt. "Don't, he'll just give you the same answer."  
  
"Trey, she's got a point." Morty said, looking at the three. Tammy decided to join into this.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, come on, he hardly talks to any of us."  
  
~~~  
  
The girl frowned, walking backstage. Len. He was looking for her, and she would continue to refuse to return once he found her. Lee Pai Long her betrayed her by dating Jun, and she would not return to them.  
  
"Zuza!" A girl not but a year younger than herself, laughed from the wall as a blonde man hugged her, attempting to grope her as he did so.  
  
Blue eyes gave her a hurt look as he earned a slap across the face.  
  
"What's so funny Kai!?" The girl continued to laugh as her puple hair fell over her shoulders, the loose white cloth of her shirt didn't help the fact that her chest was heaving in and out as if she was having trouble breathing.  
  
Tears formed in silver eyes as Kai Mizuyi coughed, blood hitting the floor.  
  
Zuzu gasped, running forward and hugging her friend to her chest. "Midori, don't just stand there you moron, get her pills!"  
  
Midori did just that, and returned a few minutes later with two green pills and a glass of water.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Ok ok I know, it's short! But currently I'm working on Midori's bio, and my grandparents are coming down for Easter, so we're trying to get the place cleaned up, which is saying alot for my brother, who's the cause of all the mess. Well anyways, Kai Mizuyi's 'bloody coughing' in from a lung virus that her mother had, there's surgery that she has to get before it causes her lungs to completely fail and suffacate her to death.  
  
I'm gunna try to flesh out Midori, Kai and Zuza, as well as the reason why Lenny's back, and Zuza's past relationship with Len, Jun and Pai Long. 


	2. Chapter Two

Shadows  
  
I don't own Shaman King  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kai stared at the reflection in the glass mirror, her ankel lenght hair falling from the holder of it's usual pony tail. A form materialized beside her, a gentel hand resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Kai?" The figure whispered, the soft female voice wrapping around Kai. The purple haired teen turned, buring her face into the form's chest.  
  
"Kayma, I can still feel it, I can still feel what he's done to me." Kai sobbed, pressing into her ghost.  
  
"Shh, Little sister, shhh." Kayma whispered, resting her hand on Kai's head akwardly. The resemblance of the two was visable, they had the same purple hair, but Kayma's eyes were grey, where as Kai's were a bright silver.  
  
~~~  
  
"Is she still crying?" A black haired ghost asked, her blood red bangs falling over her eyes. Kayma shook her head gently, causing short locks of dark purple hair to fall in a mess over her face.  
  
"No, Rhia, but I do admit I am worried, just as much as Saikunu." The black haired man turned his piercing purple eyes to her at his name. Rhia let out a gentel laugh at her brother's sudden show of concern for the small shaman girl.  
  
~~~  
  
Zuza frowned, staring out the window from her spot on Kai's bed, the small teenager was gripping onto her even in her sleep, the purple mess of hair covering the bed behind her completely.  
  
It was alway like this. The nights she had spent with Kai had been getting rougher, and so had Kai's grip on reality, it wouldn't be long before that what that monster had planed for her small friend came into place.  
  
What Kai needed, what her sanity needed, was someone who could possibly help her stich her life back togather. But, that was no more than a wish, even Zuza couldn't help her small friend when it came to this, all she could do was give her a shoulder to cry on.  
  
An image of golden green eyes and deep purple hair flashed in her mind. Maybe.... Maybe he could help... but then, it would mean having to face those two again.  
  
~~~  
  
Kai opened her eyes sitting up in bed. At instinct she looked at the clock on her bedside table. The red digital numbers flashed six thirty. Zuza would most likely be out at store, trying to replace the suddenly dissapearing food. A gentel smirk spread over her face, Midori had been sleep walking again, and it's most likely that was where all their food was going.  
  
She opened a persciption bottle, sliding two pills down her throat as she picked up the arm device that all shaman entered in the tournament were required to have, just as the black digital screen brought up a name.  
  
"Chi Asakura..... This should be good." A fang slid over her bottem lip as she stood, walking over to her dresser and instead off pulling out her usual one sleeve belly showing white top with a pair off loose black jeans, subconsciously she pulled out a leather flare-neck tanktop lined with blood red, a brick white long sleeve shirt and a pair of loose off-the-hip black jeans, as well as a belt, the clasp of which was a fox head.  
  
She sighed, looking at the buddhist pole.  
  
~~~  
  
Chi growled, clutching the pillow over her head at Anna's yelling. Finaly fed up, her head shot out from under the pillow, her normally brown eyes a frozen blue.  
  
Anna froze in mid sentance, staring at the younger girl as she stood, grabbing a shirt as she walked out of the room, clad in a bra and jeans.  
  
~~~  
  
Chi yawned as she walked into the the room, sitting down beside Horo Horo as she cracked open an eye, sending at glare at her brother across the the breakfast table.  
  
"Yoh, tell your fiance to shut up before I hack that mouth of her's off." Chi growled, holding up a double bladed blue steel sword as she glared at her brother, her eyes still frozen blue.  
  
"Hey, look's like you've got a match, Chi." Horo Horo said, looking at the device on her arm.  
  
Chi blinked, her eyes going back to brown as she looked down at the name.  
  
"Kai Mizuyi, what the he--" Chi's mouth was covered as Aya clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Looks like another Chinese opponent." Aya said, then let out a yelp as Chi bit into her hand.  
  
"No kiddin' Ay." She said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Least it's not Lenny again."  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, it's been a while since I last updated. Oh, and it's easier for me to put the english names, I'm just more use to writing Morty and such rather than Manta. Though I do use Hao instead of Zeke. 


End file.
